Prasbhara BASARA
by Honey Sho
Summary: Basara Chara jadi murid? UDAH MAINSTREAM! Kalo Chara Basara jadi guru? UDAH ADA YANG PUNYA! #ditabokyangbersangkutan Bagaimana kalo Chara Basara jadi Prasbhara (Pramuka SAKA Bhayangkara)? Dicoba dulu, deh... Lihat 'kekocakan' para chara Basara kita menjadi anggota SAKA Bhayangkara. Apalagi kalo Author dan teman-teman Seniornya jadi... Bad Summary/CHAPTER 2 UPDATED LEBIH AWAL!
1. Chapter 1 : Persiapan Masuk Pertama

Prasbhara BASARA

Author : Honey Sho

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor

Summary : Basara Chara jadi murid? UDAH MAINSTREAM! Kalo Chara Basara jadi guru? UDAH ADA YANG PUNYA! Bagaimana kalo Chara Basara jadi Prasbhara (Pramuka SAKA Bhayangkara)? Dicoba dulu, deh... Lihat 'kekocakan' para chara Basara kita menjadi anggota SAKA Bhayangkara. Apalagi kalo Author dan teman-teman Seniornya jadi...

Disclaimed : Sengoku BASARA milik Capcom. SAKA Bhayangkara milik Gerakan Pramuka Indonesia(Re:dah tau, Dodol...) Dan Aku hanya anggotanya. #watados #dilempar prasbhara seluruh pangkalan ke laut mati#

Warning : Awas ada Ranjau (baca : typo), OOC, gaje tothemax (PASTI), dll !

...Well, Happy Reading...

Prolog : Persiapan masuk hari pertama

Place : Oushuu

Saat itu hari minggu pagi. Dan seorang Date Masamune hanya terduduk males sambil menatap pemandangan _(kak)_ Indah nan... (I.Y : #naikpitam KAMU MENGEJEK SAYA, DEK? / Narrator : Er... Mbak, Saya kan buka- #kena kombinasi tongkat T kata 2A dari Kak I.Y# AuHoney : Aduh... Kak I.Y, Ini *** *** **** dari Fandom CSO... / I.Y : Salah dia sendiri ngejek saya. / AuHoney : #jawdropped) -diralat- menatap pemandangan indah nan _(bu)_ asri... (AuHoney : #siap-siap lempar sandal ke Narrator# / Narrator : #merinding diskon(?)# ) dengan bosannya. (Masamune : JELAS, LAH! NAMANYA ORANG MALES ITU UDAH BOSAN! #Narrator kena war dance#). Namun, pandangannya jadi tertarik kepada orang yang memiliki bekas luka di pipi kirinya dan maniak sama Negi dan Lobak.

Yep, Orang itu bernama Katakura Kojuurou. Anehnya, dia pake baju PDL Polisi (clues : bayangin aja Kojuurou pake baju polisi lengkap sepatunya tapi jangan bayangin baretnya sekalian #Narrator digebuk Readers#) dan di sekitar celana PDL miliknya, ada topi bertuliskan 'PRASBHARA' di bagian pinggirnya. Di lengan kirinya ada ban berwarna putih yang bertuliskan 'PROV' dan diatas tulisan tersebut ada segilima beraturan berwarna merah yang kurang kelihatan detailnya.

"Ah, Kojuurou. Mau kemana kau? Kok sudah rapi begitu? Dan kenapa kamu tidak ke ladang seperti biasa?" Tanya Masamune yang tiba-tiba mendapat respon yang tidak jelas dari sang Migime. Yaitu Sweatdropped. (Re :... #speechless#)

"Eh? Bukannya hari ini hari pertama masuk SAKA Bhayangkara Masamune-sama?" Tanya Kojuurou sambil cengo dengan tidak etis. (Kojuurou : Yeee... Aku lagi sedeng... AuHoney : #gedubrakan# #dalam hati# kenapa Koujuurou jadi sedeng beneran, ya? Apa jangan-jangan diberi Jus Rajaijah(!?)? AH! Nggak mungkin, ah... *Salah Fandom*). Dan seketika Masamune langsung speechless mendengar hal itu untuk mikir.

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIII... (Re : 'KRIK-NYA KEBANYAKAN! Narrator : #dibakar)

"HUAPAAAAH? HARI INI HARI PERTAMA MASUK SAKA? MASA' SIH?" Tanya Masamune dengan nada 8 oktaf miliknya. Kojuurou menutup telinganya dan menghela nafas. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang...

"IYAAAAAAAAAA, MASAMUNE-SAMAAAAAAAAAH! KAN SAYA SUDAH BILANG KEMARIIIIIIINNN!" Teriak Kojuurou dengan nada 20 oktaf miliknya yang dijamin bisa bikin orang langsung mengalami tuli secara permanen dikarenakan mendengar suaranya yang cetar membahana dan burung-burung langsung terbang mendengar suara sang Ryuu no Migime. (Kojuurou : MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA MEMBUAT SUARA SEKERAS ITU? Narrator : Yaaa... mungkin aja. Kan kenyataannya gitu... #dislash_Kojuurou_pake_Kokuryuu)

"SUDAH CUKUP ATAS TERIAKANNYA! SEKARANG KEMANA BAJU PRAMUKAKU?" Teriak Masamune dengan GaJenya Berteriak satu oktaf karena suara Ke Jurang (#Narrator_dihajar_Dissa_sama_Kojuurou). Kojuurou hanya menghela nafas dan dengan malas berjalan ke kamar Masamune. Sekembalinya, dia memperlihatkannya.

"Ini, lho... Sekarang, silakan ganti baju dan nanti kita akan berangkat bersama. Saya sudah membawakan Anda baju ganti(kaos), bekal dan air minumnya, Masamune-sama. Dan perlu diingat nanti tolong jangan panggil saya seperti biasa. Panggil saya Katakura-senpai. Karena nanti saya akan menjadi Senior anda, Masamune-sama." Ujar Kojuurou yang mendapat respon anggukan dari sang Dokuganryuu.

TIME SKIP

Place : Kai

"Oyakata-sama! Oyakata-sama! Oya-" Teriak Yukimura yang udah mulai 'naik wahana'**) (Narrator : #kenaDaisharin). Sementara itu si empunya nggak nongol-nongol juga.

"Danna! Oyakata-sama sedang keluar..." Teriak Sasuke sambil membenarkan Hasduk dan baju PDL miliknya. Semenara yang disuru diam masih teriak-teriak dengan GJnya.

"Lho? Kemana perginya Oyakata-sama?" Tanya yang punya julukan 'Yupimurah' (Narrator : #digebukYukimura) Ke Sasuke. Sementara yang ditanyai langsung meng-Headshot dirinya sendiri pakai DIF milik Ger- (Narrator : #dishurikenSasuke).

"Entahlah... Tapi... Segera ganti baju, Sanada-Danna!" Ujar (baca : perintah) Sasuke kepada Yukimura dengan pergelangan tangan bergerak bagaikan mengusir orang. Tapi Yukiura hanya melihat baju Shinobi itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lho? Kok kamu pake baju PDL? Kan kamu nggak ikutan KemBes***) ?" Tanya Yukimura dengan reaksi mata melotot, kaget stadium 225(!), dan mulut menganga lebar. Sasuke terdiam karena sedang memakan (baca:mencerna) perkataan Yukimura tadi.

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIII... (Re : 'KRIK-NYA KEBANYAKAN LAGI! #dikeroyok)

"Oh, iya... saya lupa, Sanada-Danna..." Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk k****nya (Narrator : #kenashurikenberkalikali) –ralat- Menepuk dahinya setelah melakukan meditasi(?) yang lamanya dua ratus ribu tahun yang lalu (Narrator : #Ditampar).

"jadi, nanti kamu seangkatan denganku, dong Sasuke?" Tanya Yukimura dengan watados tingkat 100000 (?). Sementara Sasuke langsung headbang ditempat dengan wajah langsung lemas.

"Tepat sekali, Sanada-Danna. Dan aku harus memanggil Kojuro sebagai 'Kak Kojuurou' atau 'Katakura-Senpai'. Huwa!" Ucap (baca:Teriak) Sasuke yang semakin melemas dan langsung nangis gegulingan. Tapi, Dia langsung bangun dan bertanya, "BTW, sejak kapan anda jadi normal?" Dan mendapat respon berupa wajah watados dari Yukimura, namun ada dark aura di belakangnya yang membuat Sasuke begidik. Memang Harry Potter tanpa kaca- (Narrator : #kenaSectumsempra #dihajarpakeRekka / HP 'n Yukimura : AU HONEY! GUE MINTA NARRATORNYA DIGANTI! SALAH NEBUTIN NAMA KITA MULU! Au Honey : #sweatdropped).

"Sa, Sasuke..." Tanya Yukimura yang terlihat tersenyum namun aura gelap yang menyelimutinya tak bisa ditahan, terlihat dari nada suaranya yang mencekam. Sasuke yang mendengar Dannanya berbicara begitu hanya bisa begidik bagai siap dilempar JANUS-9 oleh sang Hero dan Heronie. (Re:NARRATOR NORAK! INI FANDOM BASARA! BUKAN FANDOM CSO!).

"I, Iya Sanada-Danna?" Tanya Sasuke sambil begidik ngeri. Dan...

BRUUKK! BRAAKKK! BREEEKK! (?) BROOKK! GUBRAKK! GUMPRYANG MEONG GUKGUK (?) MBEEEEEKKK(?)

"KAMU TAHU? SAKITNYA ITU DISINI! DIDALAM HATIKU!" Teriak Yukimura sambil menyanyi lagu 'Sakitnya tuh Disini' dan memainkan tombaknya sebelum menanyakan, "DAN AKU MAU TANYA KAMU, SASUKE!"

"Apa itu Sanada-Danna?"

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi se-GaJe ini?" Tanya Yukimura dengan wajah watados yang membuat yang ditanyai hanya bisa jawdropped.

"Errr... Sejak... AH! Lupakan Sanada-Danna! Yang penting kita berangkat dulu! Saya akan tunjukkan jalannya." Kata Sasuke yang masih jawdropped.

"I, iya, deh..." Ujar Yukimura yang masih bermuka watados.

TIME SKIP

Place : Kaga

"Satu... Dua... TIGA!"

"Kita... TouMaKe... MAEDAAA!" (Narrator : #dihajar Toushiee, Matsu, sama Keiji#)

"Majuuu... JALAN! SATU! DUAA! TIGAA! EMPATT! PRASBHARA SATU! DUA! TIGA! EMPATT! PRASBHARA SATU! DUA! TIGA! EMPATT!" Dan begitulah seterusnya. Nggak usah dibilangin lagi... Mereka udah teralu semangat bagai Orang Gila! (Narrator : #digebuklagi)

TIME SKIP

Place : Abandoned Police Office

"Lu yakin rencana latihan disini?" Tanya wanita berambut coklat (kalo nggak salah) yang memakai PDL mirip Kojuurou.

"Yakin, lha..." Ucap Remaja cewek berbaju PDL berjilbab memakai kacamata putih tanpa ban apapun. Kayaknya ini nggak berpangkat apapun. (Narrator : #diheadshot pake JANUS 5# / ? : Kamu udah pernah ngerasain mata kamu kelilipan JANUS 9, Wahai OC Kurang ajar? / Narrtor : I, Iya deh... BTW, sejak kapan ? punya JANUS 9? / ? : Sejak Z-Virus Outbreak menyebar! / Narrator : #facepale)

"Pokoknya Proker kalian harus jadi! Rencana mau apa kek, mau nyuapin kek, Mau 'Itu', kek. Saya nggak mau tahu, pokoknya Proker tahun ini harus perfect!" Ujar seorang Remaja cewek berjilbab dan memakai baju yang sama seperti Remaja wanita berjilbab berkacamata, namun memakai ban 'DEWAN' dengan judesnya. (Narrator : #digebuk yang bersangkutan#/? : AKU ORA SEJUDES IKU, GOBL******K!*translate : Aku nggak sejudes itu, Bodoh!*)

"Judesnya kumat lagi..." Ucap Seorang Remaja Pria pendek yang memakai baju yang sama persis dengan Kojuurou yang langsung facepale. (Narrator : #dihajar yang bersangkutan#)

"Biarin. Pokoknya kalo ada materi yang salah kalian yang tanggung jawab." Ujar Seorang Remaja wanita pe- (Narrator : #Siap siap dilemparin Tongkat T sama yang bersangkutan# / ? : Ganti kalimatnya atau Tongkat T melayang #darkaura / Narrator : I, Iya, Nyonya Provost (?) #digeplak ) Maksudnya Remaja wanita yang tidak tinggi amat (Narrator : #dilemparin Tongkat T beneran# / ? : SAMA AJA DODOL!) berjilbab, memakai baju PDL ber-ban 'PROV' memperingatkan wanita itu dengan dark aura miliknya.

"Soal Proker, itu hak kalian mau diapain. Kita Cuma bisa meng-ACC saja. Iya, kan *******?" Tanya Seorang remaja wanita yang setinggi anak ber-ban 'DEWAN' dengan pakaian hitam berbalut biru dongker berjilbab biru dongker dan juga memakai celana PDL dengan sepatu sekolah berwarna hitam (Narrator : Soalnya sepatu sekolah Author Honey juga hitam! #digebukAllSBPMA15).

"Benar. Yang penting, Kita harus melatih mereka sampai mereka bisa." Ujar Seorang Pria berambut bed coklat dengan jaket oranye bersuara seperti bula dari inggrisyang Ia pakai dengan nada datar.

To Be Continued...

Chapter 1 : First Meeting with SB PM A15

Halooo... Udah lama Author Honey nggak buat Fic lagi... BTW, sekedar info, ya... bagi yang suka FFn saya yang JNXCSO mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. FIC YANG SATU ITU TERPAKSA SAYA HAPUS! Jadi, dimohon pengertiannya, ya... #darkauraplusmatamelotot

Oke. Sekarang Author Honey ada Quiz, nih... Yang pertama, Siapa Narrator yang membacakan Fic ini? Cluenya Dia adalah satu-satunya OC Author Honey. Nag kedua, Tebak siapa mereka!

-. wanita berambut coklat (kalo nggak salah) yang memakai PDL ber-ban 'PROV'.

-. Remaja cewek berbaju PDL berjilbab memakai kacamata putih tanpa ban apapun.

-. wanita berambut coklat (kalo nggak salah) yang memakai PDL mirip Kojuurou.

-. Remaja Pria pendek yang memakai baju PDL kayak Kojuurou.

-. Remaja wanita yang tidak tinggi amat, berjilbab, memakai baju PDL ber-ban 'PROV'

-. Seorang remaja wanita yang setinggi anak ber-ban 'DEWAN' dengan pakaian hitam berbalut biru dongker berjilbab biru dongker dan juga memakai celana PDL dengan sepatu sekolah berwarna hitam.

-. Seorang Pria berambut bed coklat dengan jaket oranye bersuara seperti bula dari Inggris.

Kalo kalian bisa menebak semuanya, boleh me-request untuk randomness yang akan saya buat minggu depan. Deadline tanggal 21 Desember mungkin sudah rilis. Cukup sekian, ya... Good Luck and Salute Writer...


	2. Chapter 2 : First Meeting with SB PM A15

Me : "Author Honey balik! nggak nyangka kalo lebih dari deadline. Mau tau jawaban Quiz? Nggak bisa semua? Padahal yang 2 gampang banget tau! Kalo Narrator liat profile! Disana ada namanya! Kalo males, nih jawabannya..."

-. Narrator : Vivia Hartwell, OC-ku di Fandom Tintin. Tadinya Max Thacker dari Fandom CSO, Tapi gegara si Harry lagi nyasar sama si Yukimura minta ganti plus Max udah tepar, Vivia menggantikan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Vivia : "Yoroshiku..." #bungkuk90derajat

-. wanita berambut coklat (kalo nggak salah) yang memakai PDL ber-ban 'PROV' : INI SAIKA MAGOICHI! MASA NGGAK SEGERA NYADAR? *caps jebol!* #ditembakSaika

-. Remaja cewek berbaju PDL berjilbab memakai kacamata putih tanpa ban apapun : Ini Aku, Author Honey Sho!

-. wanita berambut coklat (kalo nggak salah) yang memakai PDL mirip Kojuurou (Saika : GUE UDAH DISEBUTIN!) Maaf, Yang sebenarnya itu Remaja cewek berjilbab dan memakai baju yang sama seperti Remaja wanita berjilbab berkacamata, namun memakai ban 'DEWAN'! Bukan si Saika. Namanya ******* ******** AKA Rasi Bintang. Jadi, Jika yang ini, BONUS!

Rasi Bintang : "Makasih ***, Udah memberiku PN yang bagus..." #blingbing

-. Remaja Pria pendek yang memakai baju PDL kayak Kojuurou : Ini **** Mubazir #Ditendangyangbersangkutan -Diralat- **** ******* AKA 'Provoseat'. Di Real Life, Dia Provost, lho...

Provoseat : #pundungdipojokan #dlmhati '_PN gue kok nista banget, ya?_'

-. Remaja wanita yang tidak tinggi amat, berjilbab, memakai baju PDL ber-ban 'PROV' : Ini **** *** ******* *** AKA BaKarti- #siapsiapngambilalih RALAT! Maksudnya KAProngs

KAProng : "bukan BAKAPocong, kan?" #darkaura

Me : "Itu mah beda..." #jawdropped

-. Seorang remaja wanita yang setinggi anak ber-ban 'DEWAN' dengan pakaian hitam berbalut biru dongker berjilbab biru dongker dan juga memakai celana PDL dengan sepatu sekolah berwarna hitam : Ini Kak I.Y!

-. Seorang Pria berambut bed coklat dengan jaket oranye bersuara seperti bule dari Inggris : Nggak bisa dijelasin lagi siapa... #ditodongGlock18 Oke. Ini Ger-kun #ditabokyangbersangkutan –DIRALAT- ini Gerrard dari fandom CSO!

Rasi Bintang : "Waktunya balas Review! Semuanya balas Reviewnya! #bagibagikertas #bacakertasnya ***, tukeran, dong... nggak mudeng maksudnya."

Me : "O, Oke." #sweatdropped "Sekarang kita balas review, ya..."

**Sakazaki-Rikou (Provoseat) : Oh... pertama kali baca Fic milik *******, ya? #ditodonginJANUS-7 **

**Me : "Ganti, nggak?" **

**Provoseat : "Nggak mau!" #ditembak**

**Kan ada yang SBXHP... #digeplakkayubakar #bangunlagi HAH? ANDA NGGAK NYANGKA DIA BISA BUAT CERITA NGAKAK KAYAK GINI? SAYA JUGA! **

**Me : SEKALI LAGI LOE NGEJEK GUE ATAU MANGGIL GUE PAKE NAMA ASLI, GUE JOMBLANGIN LOE SAMA SI *****! #darkaura *caps jebol!***

**Provoseat : "Iya, iya... Mangap (?)!"**

**BTW Saya juga nggak nyangka kalo Dia juga bisa buat humor yang sumpah nggak bisa ditahan... masalahnya selama SAKA Dia nggak bisa bergurau! Beneran, ini! Dia aja kalo bercanda nggak lucu banget, kok! **

**Me : "Gue jomblangin beneran lu, ya Provost rese!"**

**Provoseat : "Jomblangin aja! Nggak ngefek ke gue, kok! Malah Elunya yang rugi! Mau Gue kasih set ke Elu?"**

**Me : "Kagaklah, Tuan Provost..."**

**Provoseat : "Nah, Gitu, dong... Patuh sama Provost..."**

**Me : #sweatdropped**

**Soal Deadline lama? Soalnya ******* masih Ulangan besok dan itu ulangan yang terakhir. Tapi masih ada Remedial, Acara Donor Darah di Sekolahnya yang kebetulan tahun ajaran ini PMR Wira Angkatannya yang mengadakan. Lalu, Kenapa nggak tanggal 22 Desember maupun saat liburan? Karena... ***, Lu ngapain saja nanti pas liburan?**

**Me : "Tanggal 22-24 musasi, terus yang selanjutnya keluar kota. Dan lanjutnya kan Latgab 3 pangkalan... lagian Kita kan tuan rumahnya. Gimana sih kamu? Provost nggak becus!" #langsungceplos**

**Provoseat : "JLEB! Sakitnya tu ya disini... #nunjukjantung"**

**Me : #jawdropped**

**Nah, Itu. Thanks For Review :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers (kak I.Y) : Wah, Dek ******* punya Fans ternyata. HAH? Kocakan yang sebelumnya? Emang kamu pernah buat FF humor selain ini, ya Dek *****?**

**Me : "Iya. Yang SBXHP itu, lho..."**

**Kak I.Y : "Ohh... Yang itu..."**

**Soal Quiz itu, emang semua teman-teman Dek ***** itu Islam semua. Jadi jangan heran. Soal PROV sama PDL, nanti ada penjelasannya. Jadi, tenang saja. Yang ending review itu, fotokopi, ya? #siapsiapdilemparjangkar Oke. Makasih atas Reviewnya, Dek Dissa... ;-)**

**GabriMicha Runa (Rasi Bintang) : WADUH! REVIEWNYA PANJANG SEKALI! *caps jebol!* Oh iya, Kamu udah ketularan si Papa Zola dari Fandom BoBoiBoy, ya? #digebuk #ditendangPapaZola #diubahjadimakanan Oh.. Gitu ya. Nanti tak bilangin... Tapi, menurut saya yang bagian lucunya malah disitu... Ini kan fic humor. Biarkan setiap Orang berekspresi. (maksudnya?) Kalo emang nggak suka, biarkan saja. Buktinya Fic Girl-Chan... siapa itu, walau ada Author Note ditengah tapi juga banyak yang suka. (jujur saja, ya... sebenarnya ******* itu tidak mau membuat Author Note dikurung, namun seperti punyanya si Gril-Chan yang dipisah memakai garis. Tapi saat dicoba, Shift plus Enternya nggak bisa-bisa! Jadi, terpaksa begitu *Author Honey Sho TERNYATA bisa curhat sama temennya, ya?*). Itu pendapatku saja, lho... Dan saya lagi nggak ngamuk atau nggak judes. Nanti suatu saat akan saya suruh ******* buat mencoba buat humor tapi nggak ada Author Notenya... **

**Gerrard : "HAH? GUE DIKIRA OC? WOY! GUE DARI FANDOM CSO, WOY! BUKAN OCNYA AUTHOR HONEY!" *caps jebol!***

**Rasi Bintang : "Kalo gitu jangan sampai caps jebol juga... Gue juga nge-jleb, kok... Kan aku dari temennya ******* juga di Real Life..." #jawdropped**

**Review Abal? Malah nggak, kok... Menurut saya malah bermanfaat banget buat *******. Dan nanti si Nichirin wa Motonari akan nongol. Jadi, tenang saja. **

**P.S : BTW, kata *******, Dia Akan buat si 'pembuat bayangan dari fandom sebelah' sama 'plesetannya Death Fang' nongol. Buat Anda sama Dissa. Nunggu dibuatin Chapter 'PAB', ya...**

**Fang 'n Ding Feng : "KITE DAH DENGAR HAL MACEM TU, LHA! / WATASHI WA SORE O KIITA, OROKANA!" #lemparRasiBintang'nAuthorHoneykelangit**

**All SB PM A15 Ex. Me 'n Rasi Bintang : #jawdropped**

**Thanks for Review. :-D**

**Girl-Chan (Honey Sho) : AKHIRNYA KAU REVIEW FIC ABAL-ABAL (?) SAYA INI, NAK (?) ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH? CERITANYA INI KOCAK BANGET? BENERAN INIIIII? APA KATA DUNIA COBA? *caps jebol!* #dipentungin pake senjata# #dihajar pake kombinasi Tongkat T kata 4A# #dilemparin jenggel# **

**All SB PM A15 : "NGGAK USAH SELEBAY ITU JUGA KALEEE!" *caps jebol juga!***

**All SB Chara : #sweatdropped #dlmhati 'Mereka semua sama saja'**

**Yap, **_**Question**_** Yang Narrator sama yang terakhir bener! Narratornya OC-ku satu-satunya, yaitu Vivia... sama yang terakhir (dan kemungkinan paling gampang (?)) Gerrard!**

**Gerrard : "Akhirnyaaaa... Aku diakui jugaaaa..." #nangisgegulingan**

**Me : "Tapi jangan pake adegan lebay juga..." #sweatdropped #dlmhati 'nggak nyangka kalo seorang Commander CT bisa selebay ini juga...'**

**Oh, ya. Soal senjata itu namanya BALROG! Bukan Barlog. Emangnya Biloks (?) apa? **

**Provoseat : "Mbak... persamanya jauh amat Mbak..." #sweatdropped**

**Kalo Request, tunggu beberapa chapter lagi buat randomness chapternya... Jika nggak dijelasin gimana si Mathias K****hler**** sama Andre nyasar ke tempat latihan formalnnya malah kerasa gantung... Nunggu chapter PAB selesai saja, ya... Baru Drabble sama Randomness Chapter dimulai.**

**Andre 'n Mathias : "KITA JADI NYANYI BETULAN?" #shock**

**Me : "Sebenarnya nggak niatan... Tapi, menurutku kalo kalian dinistakan lumayan juga. Hehehee..." #Yandiremodeon**

**Andre 'n Mathias : #pingsanbeneran**

**Rasi Bintang : "Jiah... Pingsan beneran... Emangnya mereka pingsan gegara apa, sih?" #facepale**

**Me : "Ohh... Soalnya ada yang request yang minta duet padahal yang duet musuhan. Kayak Kamu sama ***** pas penempuhan topi itu, lho..." #nyengir**

**Rasi Bintang : #facepaleplussweatdroppedkubik(?)**

**Gerrard : "Gue tebak si 'Hero' sama 'Denmark', kan? kebiasaan! Tapi, dilihat dulu gimana nyanyinya? Iya, kan..." #darkaura #menyeringai**

**Me : "Yep! Betul juga Ger-kun..." #darkaura **

**Andre 'n Mathias : #bangun #merindingjaipongan(?)**

**Mathias : "Kabur, yuk..."**

**Andre : "Ayu-k.." #merinding**

**Me 'n Gerrard : "Andre... Mathias..." #darkaura**

**Andre 'n Mathias : "KABUUURRR!" #laritungganglanggeng(?)**

**Me 'n Gerrard : "BERHENTI KALIAN!" #ngejarAndre'nMathias**

**Provoseat : Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Tim Zombie (?) dengan Hero dan Kambing (?) di Hitchiking. #dipenggalMathias #diheadshotAndre #diBLCS(Balrog Charging System)Gerrard #dibacokAuHoney**

**Me 'n Gerrard : "KITA NGGAK KEINFEKSI, BAKA PROVOST YANG MBEOOOOK!" *caps Jebol!* #teriaksekerastoapaketoapula -.-'**

**Thanks for Review... ;D**

Me : Nggak ada yang minta David Black crossdress, nih? Padahal Somvlak lho kalo dia di crossdressin... cucok, lho... #ditembakinyangbersangkutan Langsung saja, ya...

All SB PM A15 plus Gerrard : SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Warning : Awas ada banyak Ranjau (baca : typo), OOC, gaje tothemax (mungkin), Chara lain nyasar (?), Place nyasar (?), DLL!

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : First Meeting with SB PM A15<strong>

* * *

><p>Place : Abandoned Police Office<p>

"Ah... Tiba juga, Masamune-sama." Ucap Kojuurou sambil menaruh barangnya disana. Masamune langsung melihat sekitar. Dan yang Ia lihat hanya lapangan yang tidak terlalu luas, namun tidak terlalu sempit. Pohon berada dimana-mana. Anginnya pun juga sejuk. Tidak seperti lapangan yang lain. Disini adalah tempat yang pas untuk bersantai. Namun masalahnya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa bangunannya penuh dengan darah seperti ini? Ditambah lagi jalan masuk ke gedung itu pun juga ditutup oleh pagar-pagar besi yang menutupi seluruh jalan. '_Aneh. Kenapa pintunya ditutup?_' Pikirnya sambil terbengong. Mungkin mikirin yang tidak-tidak, nih! (Narrator : #kenamagnumstep)

"Jangan sekali-kali menuju kesana, Masamune-sama. Tiap ada yang masuk kesana, Pasti ada yang tewas. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana." Ujar Kojuurou sambil menunjuk ke Gedung itu. Masamune langsung begidik mendengar hal itu dan langsung menjauhi gedung itu. Terdengar bunyi teriakan dan auman disana. '_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_' Batinnya.

"EEHHH? MASAMUNE-DONO IKUT SAKA JUGA?" Tanya Yukimura sambil ndelongop bagai BoBoiBoy Halilintar (?) yang terkenal sadis (?) nan yandire (?) seperti Seo Yoon Gyeon (?) cengo- (Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Narrator dengan Author Honey yang sekarang mengenakan BL-IX, Yukimura, Seo Yoon Gyeon (?) dan BoBoiBoy Halilintar (?) di Assalut (?) *SALAH FANDOM, WOY!*)

"Heh! Kamu datang juga, Sanada Yukimura. _Are you Okay?_" Balas Masamune sakartik. Yukimura yang sedari tadi bengong GaJe langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan keadaan masih bengong. Masamune pun langsung cengo.

"Danna, kamu lagi ngapain, sih? Kok cengo terus? Nanti kesambet gimana?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang memakai baju Pramuka yang mendapat respon berupa lemparan tombak yang mengarah kepada Sasuke yang berasal dai tuannya dan membuat dua ekor (?) makhluk berjenis latin _homo sapiensis _(?)menjadi cengo. (Narrator : #ditebasKojuurou #kenadeathfang)

-TIME SKIP-

* * *

><p>-Setelah semua orang telah datang-<p>

"Oke, Sekarang kita akan berkenalan satu sama lain. Dimulai dari pemateri yang berasal dari luar daerah yang akan mengajari kalian. Silakan, Kakak-Kakak yang manis." Ucap seorang pria British berambut bed warna cokelat yang memakai jaket oranye yang persleting jaketnya tidak ditutup sehingga melihatkan kaos putih polos miliknya terlihat dan bawahan berupa jeans biru tua yang dibagian kirinya berupa rantai-rantai kecil berwarna merah dengan sepatu PDL berwarna oranye kecokelatan tersenyum yang membuat yang dipanggil langsung blushing, terutama seorang remaja yang memakai PDL berjilbab masuk, berkacamata, dan tidak memakai ban. Tiba-tiba, seorang Remaja cewek berjilbab dan memakai baju yang sama seperti Remaja wanita berjilbab berkacamata, namun memakai ban 'DEWAN' pun berdiri dan menatap semua orang dengan tatapan dingin.

"Perkenalkan Saya ******* ********. Penname Rasi Bintang. Umur 16 tahun. Pangkalan P***** M***** Angkatan 15 dengan jabatan 'Dewan'. Ada pertanyaan?" Ucap perempuan ber-Ban 'DEWAN' yang diketahui Pennamnenya Rasi Bintang dengan judes. Semua teman-teman seangkatannya langsung mendesah.

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIII... (Re : 'KRIK-NYA KEBANYAKAN! Narrator : #dibakar)

"Nggak Ada pertanyaan? Ya sudah. Saya Akhiri." Ucapnya dengan nada judes miliknya lalu duduk di tempat Ia berdiri sementara itu yang lain hanya bisa sweatdropped. Lalu Seorang remaja wanita yang setinggi anak ber-ban 'DEWAN' dengan pakaian hitam berbalut biru dongker berjilbab biru dongker dan juga memakai celana PDL dengan sepatu sekolah berwarna hitam pun

"Nama Saya I**** Y*********. Panggil saya Kak I.Y. Umur 18 tahun. Pangkalan Saya dari Pangkalan P***** M***** Angkatan 14 dengan jabatan dulunya 'Provost' yang sekarang sudah saya serahkan kepada Dek **** dan Dek ****. Ada pertanyaan?" Jelas Kak I.Y dengan sedikit nyantai. Hampir semua Daimyou pun langsung tunjuk tangan kanannya keatas. Tiba-tiba Kojuurou pun berdiri dan mejelaskan. "Permisi, Kak. Sebenarnya di SAKA Bhayangkara untuk bertanya harus mengacungkan TANGAN KIRI, bukan tangan kanan. Wakatta?"

"Haik, Katakura-senpai..." Ucap para Daimyou dengan lemas sambil mengganti tangan kanan mereka dengan tangan kiri. Kak I.Y pun langsung menunjuk Masamune.

"Err... Senpai, rumah Senpai mana?" Tanya Masamune sambil agak nge-blush. Kak I.Y yang mendengarnya hanya bisa speechless .

"Rumah Saya TIDAK Saya bawa. Terima kasih." Ucap Kak I.Y singkat, padat, tapi tidak jelas. (Narrator : #dipentunginKakI.Y) Dan membuat si Dokuganryuu pundung seketika. Sepertinya Kak I.Y Mau di'apel'in sama Masmun, nih? (Narrator : #dihajarhabishabisan #kenadeathfang) Ia pun menunjuk seorang Daimyou dengan rambut berwarna hitam lurus seperti Masamune dan mengacungkan tangan kirinya keatas.

"Ano... Baju apa yang kalian pakai sekarang?" Tanya Daimyou itu dengan watadosnya. Yang lain pun hanya sweatdroped melihat kepolosan Daimyou itu yang bahkan jauh lebih polos dari Yukimura. SO CUTE o.O ! (terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Narrator dengan Motonari di Dead End).

"Yang dipakai oleh adek-adek Kakak ini namanya PDL. Yang saya pakai ini Kaos Lapangan. Nanti bakal dijelasin sama kakak-kakaknya, kok..." Kata Kak I.Y sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat Daimyou disana Cuma bisa nge-blush dan Juniornya (baca : SB PM A15) jawdropped.

"Err.. Udah, ya... Ganti yang lain. Terima kasih.." Ucap Kak I.Y sambil duduk ke bali (Narrator : #dilemparkewadukterdekat) –DIRALAT- Ucap Kak I.Y sambil duduk kembali. Lalu Remaja cewek berbaju PDL berjilbab memakai kacamata putih tanpa ban apapun pun berdiri.

"Hai, mungkin kalian sudah tau aku. Aku murid kalian kan pas BTP? Sekarang Aku guru kalian. Mwehehehe..." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai kejam yang membuat yang lainya sweatdropped tingkat kuadrat. Sementara pria British dan Teman-teman seangkatannya pun hanya bisa ber-facepale-ria (?).

'_Waduh! Sepertinya yandirenya ******* / Author Honey kumat lagi, deh...'_ Batin mereka sambil merinding diskon (?). Sementara pikiran mereka yang lagi sweatdropped _'Waduh! Sho-san bakal nistain kita berlebihan, nih!'_

"Tenang aja... Oke. Ulang, ya... Nama Saya ******* ********. Penname saya Honey Sho. Tapi, panggil saya Author Honey atau Sho-san seperti biasa, ya? Saya dari Pangkalan P***** M***** Angkatan 15 dengan jabatan Krida TPTKP dan Seksi Kesehatan. Ada pertanyaan?" Ucap Author Honey sambil senyum, Tapi dark aura masih nampak dibelakangnya membuat semua orang hanya bisa facepale. Mengetahui tidak ada pertanyaan, Dia pun duduk kembali yang bersamaan dengan Remaja wanita yang tidak tinggi amat, berjilbab, memakai baju PDL ber-ban 'PROV' di lengan kirinya.

"Nama saya **** *** Kereta Api. Eh? Maaf, Maksudnya **** *** ******* ***. Tapi, panggil saya KAProng. Umur saya 16 tahun. Saya dari Pangkalan P***** M***** Angkatan 15 dengan jabatan Provost Putri. Ada pertanyaan?"" Ucap Wanita itu yang diketahui bernama KAProng. Dan lagi-lagi, Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan.

"Kalau tidak ada, ba-"

"Kak!"

"Eh, Kakakaka!" Lindur KAProng sambil menunjuk yang mengacungkan tangannya ke arah yang bicara, Yaitu Si Pria Britist itu. Para Daimyou nggak ada yang berani ketawa karena Author Honey, Kojuurou dan seorang Remaja Pria pendek yang memakai baju PDL ber-ban 'PROV' di lengan kirinya mulai mengeluarkan aura terlalu menyeramkan. Terlebih lagi Author Honey yang galaknya melebihi Seo Yoon Gyeon (?) dan BoBoiBoy Halilintar (?) yang lagi nyasar ke Office aneh nan GaJe (?) itu (Narrator : #diheadshotinhabishabisan #dipukulpakeHammer #dibacokpakepedanghalilintar) KAProng pun duduk yang bersamaan pula seorang Remaja Pria pendek yang memakai baju PDL ber-ban 'PROV' di lengan kirinya berdiri.

"Kenalkan nama saya **** *******. Panggil saja Provoseat. Umur saya 16 tahun. Saya dari Pangkalan P***** M***** Angkatan 15 dengan jabatan Provost putra. Ada pertanyaan?" Jelas plus tanya Remaja itu AKA Provoseat kepada para Daimyou yang jadi calon Junior tersebut. Sekali lagi, tak ada pertanyaan.

"Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan, terima kasih." Katanya sambil duduk yang dikuti dengan berdirinya pria British itu.

"Oke. Tadi, anak SB PM A14 dan 15 sudah kenalan, kan? Sekarang, giliran saya yang berkenalan. Saya Gerrard, Seorang CT Commander yang dulunya seorang Jendral SAS. Umur kalian tidak perlu tahu. Rumah tidak saya bawa, Dan Alamat tidak perlu diberitahukan." Jelas Gerrard yang membuat Semua Daimyou sweatdropped.

'_Yang diberitahu cuma nama sama tempat kerja? Kakashi Versi CSO, nih!'_ Batin mereka sweatdropped kuadrat. Gerrard yang melihat mereka sweatdropped hanya bisa speechless, sementara SB PM A14 dan 15 hanya bisa ber-facepale-ria.

"Baiklah, Kurasa kita pindah ke calon Junior, yaitu kalian. Yang rambut item agak panjang, Kenalkan dirimu." Ucap Gerrard sambil menunjuk Daimyou yang bertanya sama Kak I.Y tadi.

'E, Eh?' Batin Daimyou itu. "Sa, Saya?"

"Iya, terus siapa lagi?" Tanya Gerrard yang masih bernada halus

"Be, Beneran nih?"

"Iya..."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Suwer?"

"Suwer."

"Jujur?"

"Jujur."

"Betul?"

"Betul."

"Terbaik?"

"Terbaik..." (Vivia : "Lho? Kok ada BoBoiBoy nyasar?" #dihajar orang sekampung#)

"Ciyus?"

"Ciyus..."

"Miapah?"

'_Nie orang minta dilempar ke Paranoida (?) apa?'_ Batin Gerrard tak sabaran. "Mi Ayam, Mi Tetek, Mi Instan, Mi Zombie (?), Mi Zavist (?), Mi Mian (?), Hungian (?), Kudisan (?), Mimisan (?), TinTinan (?), Manthenan (?) Dan kawan-kawannya. Kamu itu banyak alasan! Ayo, Kenalkan dirimu!" Bentak Gerrard mulai tidak sabaran. Daimyou itu langsung nurut saja.

"O, Omeo Namae wa M-Motonari d-desu." Ucap Orang yang bernama Motonari tu dengan malu-malu. Gerrard pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Namanya yang lengkap..." Ucap Gerrard mulai kesal. Motonari pun berusaha tenang dan mengulang. "Omeo namae wa Mouri Motonari desu. Saya berasal dari Aki. Yoroshiku...". "Yoroshiku jae.." Balas para SB PM A14 dan 15 dengan sopan.

"Selanjutnya cewek yang rambut kuning. Silakan kenalkan dirimu." Ucap Gerrard menunjuk seorang cewek berambut kuning panjang didepan dan pendek dibelakang. Cewek itu pun berdiri.

"Haik. Omeo Namae wa Kasuga desu. Dan nama saya memang Kasuga. Tidak ada nama lengkap. Dari Echigo. Yoroshiku..." Ucap Kasuga simple, Padat, namun jelas yang membuat Sasuke langsung tepuk tangan dan bersiul. Sialnya, Hanya Dia yang melakukan itu yang membuat Dia langsung speechless.

"Err... Oke. Sekarang Daimyou rambut putih jabrik yang pake Eyepatch di mata kirinya. Now, tell your Identity." Ucap Gerrard yang sejak kapan aksen Britishnya kumat lagi. Dia pun mendesah dan sambil berdiri, Ia berkata dengan dinginnya. "Okelah kalo begitu... Terserah anda." Semuanya pun merasa takut dan ngeri akan kesan dingin yang dihasilkan oleh Orang ini. Sampai...

"Nama eike Chosokabe Motochika, The Master Banci (?) of Shikoqiu (?) ~~~ Salam Banci (?) Cyiiin..."

**GUBRAK!**

Gimana keadaan korban (?) dari kebancian Motochika? Mari kita lihat.

Semua Daimyou kecuali Motochika langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi buat muntah, Anggota SB PM A14 dan 15 langsung gedubrakan ria, Dan Gerrard pun langsung pingsan dengan mata melotot, Kaget pangkat 100000 (?), Shock tak terhingga, mulut berbusa, dan lain sebagainya.

-Setelah adegan muntah dan Gerrard telah sadar-

"Err... Lanjut ke Daimyou berambut putih berponi tajam." Ujar Gerrard yang masih agak lemas karena acara 'pingsan massal (?)' tadi. Daimyou itu pun berdiri. Udara dingin terasa dimana-mana. Semua orang pun hanya bisa begidik ngeri. Sampai...

"Hai semua. Nama saya Ishida Mitsunari. Salam kenal..." Ucap Mitsunari childlish bagai anak kecil yang berkenalan dengan orang lain yang pastinya membuat semua orang disana menjadi sweatdropped. Tak terkecuali Author Honey Sho yang langsung menggumankan 'Ya Allah... Demi Holy Bomb di Mulut Night Stakler...' Dan Gerrard yang langsung menggumankan 'Ya Ampun...' dan lain sebagainya.

'_Daimyou yang Hyperactive, ya?'_ batin mereka yang melihat kejadian tadi. Gerrard pun langsung berdehem dan mengucapkan, "Err... Lanjut, ya. Sekarang, yang pake eyepatch di mata kanan.", Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Masamune yang langsung berdiri.

"Okay. Oushuu Hittou, Date Masamune. Nice to meet you." Ucap Masamune singkat, padat dan jelas. Gerrard pun lega karena memilih orang yang tidak segila sebelumnya. (Narrator : #ditimpukjangkar #ditebasberkalikali) Dia langsung menunjuk Yukimura dan mengucapkan, "Sekarang kau, rambut coklat jabrik." Seperti biasa, dengan semangat reformasi (?) Dia berdiri dan mengucapkan. "UWOOOOOH! OMEO NAMAE WA SANADA GENJIROU YUKIMURA DESU. YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMATSU!" Dan Ia duduk kembali.

"Sekarang gantian rambut coklat yang matanya besar." Ujar Gerrard yang menunjuk seorang Daimyou yang berambut cokat agak jabrik. Orang itu pun berdiri dan aura hangat pun menyeruak. Dia pun mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Omeo Namaewa Tokugawa Ieyasu desu. Dari Mikawa. Yoroshiku Onegaishimatsu."

Yang lain pun kaget melihat di sesopan itu. Seluruh SB PM A15 langung berbisik-bisik tentang anak itu. Ingin tahu? Ini dia.

"Sopan banget..." (KAProng)

"Nggak nyangka..." (Rasi Bintang)

"BTW, Dia ganteng, lho... " (KAProng)

"Dikirain anak ndagel. Ternyata..." (Provoseat)

"Oh, ya. Kalo ***** ada disini, Dia bakal ngira Dia itu kamu, Provoseat... Sumpah!" (Honey Sho)

"Lho? Aku? Emangnya persis darimana, ***?" (Provoseat)

"Darimana saja..." (Honey Sho)

"Bener, lho... Persis!" (KAProng)

"Persis? Ndasmu Peang kabeh! Persis soko endi, njajal? (Persis? Kepala kalian kebentur semua! Persisnya dimana, coba?)" (Rasi Bintang)

"Dari Hatimu~~~" (KAProng 'n Honey Sho)

Dan Rasi Bintang langsung ngacir dari kerumunan itu ke toilet terdekat untuk muntah gegara digombalin Seorang Author dan Seorang Provost Putri itu. Gerrard dan yang lainnya (min. SB PM A 15) hanya bisa facepale.

"Kurasa cukup dulu, sekarang waktunya untuk peraturan dibacakan." Ucap Gerrard dengan tenang dan datar.

"Oh... it-EEEEEEHHHHH?" teriak mereka yang kaget mendengar kata peraturan.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>-Vocabulary-<p>

- PDL : Singkatan dari '**P**akaian **D**inas **L**uar'. Ada 2 jenis PDL. Yaitu untuk TNI dan satunya untuk POLRI. Karena disini tema SAKA Bhaayngkara, Author Honey memakai yang POLRI.

- PROV : Singkatan dari '**Prov**ost'. Provost adalah suatu kelompok atau seksi dalam kepolisian dan TNI yang bertugas untuk mendisiplinkan anggota lain. Dalam skema keorganisasian SAKA Bhayangkara, Posisi Provost biasanya sejajar dengan seksi lainnya dikarenakan tugas Provost juga menjaga suatu event-event SAKA agar event-event itu tetap aman. Namun apabila salah satu anggota melakukan kesalahan, Makan yang berhak menghukum adalah Provost itu sendiri walau yang melakukan kesalahan itu Dewan. Namun, Apabila Provost yang melakukan sebuah kesalahan, Dewan tidak berhak menghukum Provost. Di kepolisian, TNI, SAKA Wirakartika dan SAKA Bhayangkara, Hal itu disebut 'Kewenangan Provost'. Dalam SAKA Bhayangkara, Provost dibentuk bedasarkan jumlah anggota. Misalnya jika jumlahnya kurang dari 20 (seperti angkatannya Author), Provosnya 2. Provost Putra dan Provost Putri. Jika lebih dari 30 (seperti Juniornya Author, jumlahnya sekitar 40) Provostnya ada 4. 2 Putra dan 2 Putri.

- Naik Wahana : Kata "logic" dari 'Kesurupan'.

- KemBes : Singkatan dari 'Kemah Besar'. Kemah Besar atau lebih tepatnya Pertisaka (Perkemahan Tingkat Satuan Karya) adalah suatu perkemahan dimana suatu SAKA mengadakan kemah selama 5 hari untuk mengetes apakah Seorang Junior pantas menjadi Senior dan apakah seorang Senior pantas menjadi seorang Alumni.

- Prasbhara : singkatan dari **Pra**muka SAKA **Bha**yangka**ra**.

- Dewan : Ketua dalam SAKA Bhayangkara. Dalam SAKA Bhayangkara, ada 2 Dewan. Yaitu Dewan Putera dan Dewan Puteri.

- Krida TPTKP : Salah satu dalam 4 Krida SAKA Bhayangkara. TPTKP sendiri singkatan dari '**T**indakan **P**ertama **T**empat **K**ejadian **P**erkara'. Krida lainnya adalah Krida Lantas (**La**lu Li**ntas**), Krida Kamtibmas (Krida **K**e**am**anaan dan Keter**tib**an **Mas**yarakat) dan Krida PBA (**P**ertolongan **B**encana **A**lam).

- SB PM A15 : singkatan dari SAKA Bhayangkara P***** M***** Angkatan 15, tempat Author ikut SAKA dan Angkatan saya juga.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : The Rule and Your Senior<p>

YEEEAAH! LEBIH CEPAT DARIPADA DEADLINE! NGGAK NYANGKA SECEPET INI! *mbak.. capsnya kok mode on, mbak...?* Dan selesai dalam 5 hari, Bro! Pagenya, ada 14 page! Selesai tangan langsung kewel!

BTW, Soal Deadline masih sama, tanggal 21 Desember sudah jadi. Ngomong-ngomong, Maaf kalo di Prolog banyak typo. mata Author Honey nggak awas banget! #ditimpukbatubara

Soal Seo Yoon Gyeon, BoBoiBoy Halilintar, Hungian, Zavist, Tintin, dan lain sebagainya (kecuali Gerrard, karena Dia pamong) Memang saya sengaja nyasarkan! Seo Yoon Gyeon itu Private Yandire di CSO SOS, BoBoiBoy Halilintar AKA BoBoiBoy versi Yandire AKA Dark BoBoiBoy itu evolusi kedua dari BoBoiBoy petir. emang saya nyasarkan mereka berdua karena Author lagi jadi FG sama mereka berdua (apa hubungannya coba?) Soalnya sifatku sama sifat mereka hampir mirip! Bedanya Aku sama Seo Yoon Gyeon akan Yandire mode on kalo ditakutin-takutin atau dikerjain, Kalo BoBoiBoy Halilintar memang udah dari awal. Lalu soal Hunggian, Zavist, Tintin (entah sayanya yang lagi error gegara UAS Kimia yang jujur SUPER NYEBELIN atau apa) saya ikutkan untuk Hiburan saja. Dan... AKU NGGAK MILIK MEREKA SEMUA! KALO DIBOLEHIN SAMA YANG BUAT, AKU KAN MILIH BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR, SEO YOON GYEON, GERRARD SAMA TINTIN! *caps mode on, woy!* #dihajarproduser,pembuat,sertaCharayangdisebutin

Soal siapa yang jadi Seniornya, Akan dikenalkan juga bersamaan dengan peraturannya. Jadi, tenang saja... Udahan, Ya... Good Luck and Salute Writer...


	3. Chapter 3 : The Rule and Your Senior

Me : "Okay... this is the 2nd Chapter!" #britishmodeon "Nggak nyangka kalo ada beberapa ranjau (?) yang tak sengaja bertebaran. Dan kemarin kena 'The Power of Kepepet' beneran seperti yang kuduga!"

KAProng : "Gimana, sih? Padahal kan udah dicek... Nggak awas lagi, ya? Dan salah sendiri ngasih deadline Cuma seminggu." #cuek

Me : "Biarin. Soal Deadline, kalo nggak ada pembinaan, kemarin tinggal release aja, kaka... Balas Review..."

**GabriMicha Runa (KAProng) : Review panjang? Maksudnya #dilempartoa**

**Me : "Maksudnya commentnya kepanjangan, Mbak..." #gregetan**

**KAProng : "Oh... Namanya juga pertama kali bales review, kok..." #watados**

**Me : #sweatdropped "Err... Yaudah kalo begitu. Bilangin sama Dia kapan-kapan kalo dia yang megang si Rasi Bintang, jangan percaya dia. Dia emang kayak gitu."**

**KAPong : "Oke..."**

**Errr, Kapan-kapan kalo review lagi, yang panjang banget, ya... Biasanya si ******* buat review panjangnya segenter (baca : lebih dari 3 layar S***t**e* *n***M** G), lhooo...**

**Me : "JANGAN BUKA AIB JUGAAA! JANUS 7 TRANSFORMATION SYSTEM!" #nembakinJN7 *mbaa... Capsnya mba...***

**KAProng : #tepar**

**Vivia : Baiklah. Saya yang akan melanjutkan. Kalau anda suka Fang sama BoBoiBoy Gempa, Author Honey malah suka sama BoBoiBoy Halilintar kemarin siang aja sampai ber-FG-ria liat si Halilintar itu natap kapalnya dengan wajah sangar (pas Ejojo dateng trus nyulik temen-temennya BoBoiBoy) sama BoBoiBoy Halilintar ngempet ketawa trus nyengir. Katanya dia kelihatan misterius jika kayak gitu. Padahal dulu Author Honey paling mangkel sama BoBoiBoy Halilintar gegara pas ilang ingatan diperalat Adu Du yang membuat semuanya nyaris tewas ditempat. Gue Cuma ce-"**

**Me : "LOE JUGA SAMA AJA! BALROG XI CHARGING SYSTEM!" *mbaa... Capsnya masih on, mba...* #nembakinBL-XI**

**Vivia : #tepar**

**Keiji : "Saya akan menggantikan mereka yang lagi tepar. Oh, iya Sho-san. Kamu lagi PMS, Ya? Kok udah menghajar 2-" #dihajarjuga**

**Tintin (?) : "Tuh, kan... Gue juga yang balas review. Kalo Gue, mesti Author Honey nggak berani nyerang *lebay lu ah!*. Kan A-" #diserangjuga**

**BoBoiBoy Halilintar (?) : "Hem... Aku pula yang kena... Oke. Ehem. *gaya lu, nak... -.-'* Hah? Kau ngakak pas yang bagian Yukimura sama Masamune ketemu?" #dibaca #ngakakgegulingan "Tak sangke, lha... Eh? Motonari polos? Ini masih mending... Molorika?" #ditimpukjangkar**

**Motochika : #disetrum**

**BoBoiBoy Halilintar : #lemparjangkar #ketimpukpemiliknya "Eh? Kenapa Engkau tak serang, Ho-Sa-Sho? Iye, lah... Sho, kenape kau serang mereka berempat nie? Sama kata si Keiji, ya?"**

**Me : #darkaura "Karena kau masih kecil."**

**BoBoiBoy Halilintar : #ngamuk "APEEEE? HUJAN HALILINTAR!" *mas... Capsnya mas...***

**Me : "GYAAAAAAHHHH!" #gosongandtepardengantidaketisnya**

**BoBoiBoy Halilintar : "Lanjut je... Saya udah tak tau bagian nie. Biar yang bales Tuh BakAuthor. Gue tinggal dulu..." #pergi (Me:Oh... Gitu, ya... Emang sih sulit buat Chara tetap IC... Tapi, mungkin fic saya yang Tintin itu mungkin IC. *kenapa malah promosi?* (All SB Chara : Kenapa ada kata 'mungkin' dua kali? / Me : "Karena kata Insya Allah di SAKA itu artinya 99 persen tidak.) Udah, saya kan oper ke BoBoiBoy Halilintar lagi.) "Oke. Balik lagi... Eh? Kau juga? Saya juga. Kenape nie fandom jadi nista macem nie?" #digetoksenjatasamaTongkatT "Okay. Terimakasih dah mau bace dan review nie fic..."**

**Rasidahdiyaulhak (Provoseat) : "Hah? Gokil? Gokil darimana, coba? Mungkin maksud anda somplak itu benar..." #ditimpukJN9 "Oh.. Pramuka juga, ya... Kamu ikut SAKA, nggak? Jika ikut SAKA, dari pangkalan mana, ya? Oke, This is the next chapter! Makasih untuk mampir disini dan review fic abal-abal ******* yang satu ini..."**

**Girl-chan (Rasi Bintang) : "Hah? Maunya sama Hetalia? Anda sudah gila? Nanti lapangan yang indah nan asri itu bakal ancur gegara dua 'orang' itu." #ngelirikMathiassamaAndre "Nggak apa-apa, deh kalau bingung ngomong gimana... Makasih buat review..."**

**Sakazaki-Rikou (Kak I.Y) : "WT*? DEK **** CEWEK? DIA COWOK, MAS!" *caps locknya, mbak...* "Kalo Dek ***** memang cewek... Tapi yang megang kan Dek ****."**

**Provoseat : #pundungdipojoksanggar(?)**

"**Oke, BTR (Back To Review). Makasih buat ngakaknya... BTW, kenapa dengan mood anda? Lagi PMS?" #siapsiapditembak "Oke. Thanks to Review..."**

**Dissa-CHAlovers (Honey Sho) : "nggak apa-apa kalo MaLog... saya juga pernah MaLog, kok... Tapi nggak masuk..." #dikeroyokbersama "Oke. Entah kenapa menurut saya Motochika (SB) itu mirip David Black (CSO), Snape (HP), Dominique (CSO *CSO Player : "EMANG DIA MAHO, BAKA! #nimpukinpakeSkull9*) emang cocok jadi banci dan uke... (Jika uke seme, Motochika pasti seme, dong...)!"**

**David Black : #nongol "WOY! AIB WOY! DITAMBAH LAGI GUE NORMAL! YANG UKE ITU GERRARD!" #nembakinpakeM134minigun**

**Me : #tepar**

**Gerrard : "LOE BILANG APA? GUE UKE? LOE ITU YANG UKE!"**

**David Black : "ELO!"**

**Gerrard : "ELO!"**

**David Black : "ELO!"**

**Gerrard : "ELO!"**

**David Black : "ELO!"**

**Gerrard : "ELO!"**

**David Black : "ELO!"**

**Gerrard : "ELO!"**

**David Black : "ELO!"**

**Gerrard : "ELO!"**

**David Black : "ELO!"**

**Gerrard : "AAAHHH! GINI AJA! KITA NORMAL! DOMINIQUE YANG BANCI! TITIK!"**

**David Black : #ambilkertasreview #baca #kaget "HAH? MOTOCHIKA AKANGNYA DISSA? DUNIA KIAMAAAAAAT!" #dijangkar "Dan-"**

**BoBoiBoy : "Waduh! Mbak... Jangan teriak juga... Dah disini ada FG Juga, apelagi di fandom asal... Dijadiin pairing mulu."**

**Me : "Ceritanya minggat, nih?"**

**BoBoiBoy : "Iye lah tu..." #nadamales**

**Me : #sweatdropped**

**Okay, thanks to reivew...**

Me : "Okay, This is the next chapter..."

Warning : Awas ada Ranjau (baca : typo), OOC, gaje tothemax (mungkin), DLL!

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : The Rule and Your Senior<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh... Itu-EEEEEEHHHHH?" teriak mereka yang kaget mendengar kata peraturan dengan suara 40 oktaf. Gerrard, para SB PM A14 dan 15 yang mendengarnya langsung tuli secara sesaat. Entah kenapa setelah teriakan itu Author Honey langsung mengeluarkan dark aura yang amat menyeramkan yang membuat semua orang langsung begidik ngeri takut dihajar habis-habisan. Dan feeling mereka memang benar.<p>

Author Honey pun langsung mengeluarkan PowerSaw, DIF, dan Skull-9 yang sudah pasti digunakan untuk menyiksa orang lain. Gerrard dan anggota SB PM A14 dan 15 langsung kabur, sementara yang lain cuma jalan ditempat (?).

"Kalian..." ucap Author Honey dengan dnginnya sambil menyalakan PowerSaw yang sekarang Dia pegang. Tatapan matanya yang awalnya bersahabat sekarang menjadi sangat dingin dan tajam. Wajahnya yang memancarkan senyum sekarang menampilkan wajah bengis dan kejam. Oke, ini artinya...

AUTHOR HONEY LAGI YANDIRE MODE ON! RASAKAN KEBENGISAN DARINYA!

"WAAAAAAAAKKKK-" Itulah teriakan terakhir dari para korban (?) Author Honey. Dan acara dadakan yang dibentuk Author Honey, Yaitu potong memotong ayam (?) yang dilakukan Author Honey pun dimulai! (All SB Chara : "EMANGNYA KITA INI AYAM APA?" #gebukinNarrator)

-Setelah Author Honey sadar dan para korban perang (?) disembuhkan-

"Errr... Oke. Sekarang Kita akan-"

"JANGAN! KITA KAN BELUM KENAL SATU SAMA LAIN!" Ucap para Daimyou yang menjadi Calon Junior itu dengan suara 2 oktaf saja karena mereka takut kalau nanti mereka dicincang lagi kalau teriak keras.

"Kan bisa dilanjutkan lain waktu... Gimana sih kamu ini." Kata Gerrard sambil sweatdropped kuadrat. Yang lainnya pun hanya mendesah karena harus mendegar perauran yang sepertinya GJ benar. Setelah membaca peraturan itu, Para Daimyou pun langsung headbang kepala mereka sendiri di pohon terdekat. Gimana nggak headbang kepala mereka sendiri kalo peraturannya kayak gini :

- Setiap Junior wajib mengikuti Latihan rutin dan membawa barang-barang yang diperlukan. (ini mah langsung sweatdropped semua...)

- Junior dilarang membawa senjata tajam milik masing-masing. (Masmun langsung mencak-mencak)

- Junior dilarang membawa binatang peliharaan. (Keiji langsung pundung)

- Junior dilarang 'mojok' AKA berpacaran, baik itu CoXCe tau CoXCo (yang ini langsung jawdropped semua!)

- Junior harus patuh dan sopan kepada Senior, Alumni, SB PM A14 dan 15, Pamong, Kera (?), Hungian (Hungian : Gue udah disasarin dua kali?), dan alam sekitar (?).

- Junior harus makan sebelum berangkat (SBPMA15 langsung gedubrakan)

- Junior dilarang nge-gombal dan nge-galau disaat materi diberikan. (Gerrard langsung ngempet ketawa)

- Junior dilarang membawa makanan mewah. Senior yang menentukan makanannya. (Para senior langsung kegirangan)

-Junior dilarang mencium, ngompol, dan ngentut. (Honey Sho ketawa ngakak, Kak A.P.P dan **** langsung menggampar Narrator ditempat)

-Junior dilarang menjadi banci (?) pada saat latihan berlangsung. (Motochika pundung. Diatasnya ada badai yang diciptakan oleh Masamune feat BoBoiBoy Halilintar (?))

- Peraturan selanjutnya akan diumumkan saat lebaran ikan (?).

- Bagi yang melanggar peraturan, Akan dikenakan sanksi serta hadiah (?).

- Peraturan ini dilaksanakan sejak diejakan (?).

Begitulah peraturan yang ada. Menurut saya kok garing dan Gaje amat, ya? (Narrator : #dilemparkeChaos)

"Dan Sekarang kita akan mengenalkan para senior kalian. Mulai dari dewan putra." Ucap Gerrard yang secara bersamaan berdirinya seorang pria yang besar dengan wajah seperti kera. Gue bingung jelasinnya. (Narrator : #dikejarHideyoshi) Pokoknya sekarang dia memakai baj PDL ber-ban 'DEWAN'.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Asal daerah dari Osaka. Jabatan Dewan Putra. Yoroshiku Onegaishimatsu." Ucap Hideyoshi dengan datar. Yang lainnya pun hanya mengangguk kecil seiring Hideyoshi duduk kemnbali yang dilanjutkan dengan seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam memakai PDL dengan ban 'DEWAN' putera yang kembali duduk.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kyogoku Maria. Asal dari ***. Jabatan Dewan Putri. Yoroshiku Onegaishimatsu." Ujar Maria dengan tersenyum kecil. Lalu Kojuurou pun berdiri dengan tenangnya.

"Omeo namae wa Katakura Kojuurou desu. Asal dari Oushuu. Jabatan Provost putra. Yoroshiku Onegaishimatsu." Ujarnya sambil duduk kembali. Wanita berambut coklat dengan ban 'PROV'.

"Namaku Saika Magoichi, berasal dari ***. Jabatan Provost putri. Yoroshiku onegaishimatsu." Ucapnya disusul dengan berdirinya seiring dengan Seorang cowok pake masker dan memakai PDL tanpa Ban apapun.

"Omeo Namaewa Takenaka Hanbei. Dari Osaka. Jabatan Seketaris. Yoroshiku onegaishimatsu." Katanya sambil duduk kembali. Lalu Seorang Pria yang berambut hitam dan memakai PDL pun berdiri.

"Omeo Namaewa Maeda Toushie. Dari Kaga. Jabatan Bendahara. Yoroshiku Onegaishimatsu." Ujarnya yang bersamaan dengan berdirinya seorang perempuan berambut hitam berdiri.

"Omeo Namaewa Matsu. Dari Kaga. Jabatan Pankompur. Yoroshiku Onegaishimatsu." Ujarnya sambil duduk kembali. Oke, Yang lainnya kita skip saja, ya...

-TIME SKIP-

* * *

><p>-Setelah semua orang telah berkenalan-<p>

Kojuurou pun segera menuju ke lapangan dan menyiapkan peluit yang Ia saku. Dia pun segera meniupnya.

PRIIT PRIIT KRIIIK (?)

"Untuk Seluruh calon Junior SAKA Bhayangkara pangkalan Basara, Pimpinan saya ambil alih. Siap... GRAK! Setengah lencang kanan... GRAK!"

Seluruh Daimyou yang menjadi calon junior pun langsung menuju kedepan sang Ryuu no Migime tanpa kecuali. Namun Motochika hanya bisa joget ditempat dengan gaya bancinya. Semua Senior pun langsung jawdropped, Kecuali Kojuurou yang sedang mengambil alih.

'_Eh, Buset dah... Ini mah minta diamuk...'_ Batin mereka yang berdia semoga Kojuurou nggak ngamuk saat melihat Motochika nari banci kayak gitu. Karena di peraturannya Junior dilarang menjadi banci. Dan ketakutan mereka menjadi kenyataan.

Kojuurou pun melihat kejadian Gaje itu dan langsung mengeluarkan dark auranya sekalian. Kelihatannya Dia marah besar. Dan Akhirnya-.

SRIING!

SLASH!

DUARR!

BRUUK!

MBEEEKK (?) !

Apa yang terjadi? Ternyata oh ternyata...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Motochika...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DILEMPAR KE KANDANG KAMBING YANG BERADA DI DEKAT KUBURAN DIDEKAT RUMAH AUTHOR! DAN DIA PAS NUMPLEK KOTORANNNYA DAN DIOMPOLIN PLUS DI***** SI KAMBING JUGA! KASIHAN KAU WAHAI MOTOCHIKA... *caps jebol!* (Prof. Calculus : Siapa yang memanggilku kambing? / Narrator : #kaburduluan / Prof. Calculus : #ngejarVivia)

Oke. kembali ke topik.

Setelah mencari tempat yang teduh, Kojuurou pun mengistirahatkan mereka semua yang menjadi calon junior. Mereka pun hanya duduk asin (karena duduk manis sudah mainstream! #digeplak) sambil mendengarkan Senior mereka mengajari materi yang ada.

"Minna, Besok kalian akan mengadakan PAB. Tolong catat barang-barangnya." Ucap Kojuurou sambil membuka catatannya.

"Oh... it-EEEEEEEEHHHH?" Teriak para calon Junior dengan kagetnya. Kojuurou hanya bisa facepale. Senior yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama.

'_Untung kali ini nggak ada Sho-san. Kalo ada, kayaknya pembantaian yang kedua akan terjadi, nih!'_ Batin mereka jawdropped.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>-Vocabulary-<p>

- PowerSaw : Sebuah gergaji mesin yang menjadi salah satu senjata di CSO.

- DIF : Singkatan dari **D**ual **I**nfinity **F**inal yang merupakan senjata dari CSO berupa dua pistol yang masing-masing berisi 40 peluru. Bisa ditembakkan secara Automatic dan semi-Automatic.

- Skull-9 : Pisau yang terdiri dari kapak yang dibuat oleh peneliti dari fandom CSO.

- Kak A.P.P : Temannya kak I.Y yang pernah ngompol pas SMP.

- Pankompur : Sekelompok seksi yang bertugas untuk memasak pada saat perkemahan SAKA. (Tugasnya sama seperti Seksi Komsumsi)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Anoouncement! PAB!<p>

GYAAA! Gomen Minna kalo pendek, garing dan tentunya kriuk-kriuk! Author Honey harusnya Free minggu ini karena naskah kolab buat Junior ekstra Author udah selesai sebelum UAS dan sudah direvisi. Namun, semua kebebasan itu berubah ketika Z-Virus Outbreak menyebar! Kemarin senin setelah menyelesaikan remedial Matematika wajib, ada pemberitahuan kalau di sekolah Author pembinaan OSN akan dilakukan selama 4 hari berturut-turut! Dan Author ikut pembinaan OSN Komputer AKA pemograman Pascal. Jadi, dari senin sampai kamis masuk terus! Padahal hari itu pas hari libur karena Kak I.Y dkk di Real Lifenya sedang Try Out tingkat Kabupaten. Untung hari kamis gurunya nggak ada. Jadi dimanfaatkan sepenuhnya untuk mengerjakan fic ini dan yang lagi terbengkalai (kecuali fic CSO Xovers Tintin. Yang itu saya bingung gimana plot lanjutannya.) serta remedial Marematika peminatan yang jawabannya Author hilang entah kemana. Jadi buat lagi yang baru. Dan kemarin itu seleksi untuk mengikuti OSK di daerah Author. Doakan Author lulus seleksi, ya... *ngarep*. Balik lagi.

Malamnya Author bener-bener ngerasakan apa itu 'The Power of Kepepet'! Bingung harus gimana! Andro mati, Adik sepupu rewel, sepupku yang satunya banyak bacotnya! Pengen banget mau bacokin tuh anak saja! Untung masih sabaran. Ya mas/mbak, saya lagi curhat plus PMS, nih... jadi emosi mesti dijaga. Masa-masa seperti ini saya gampang banget emosi. Pernah Junior SAKA Author amuk. Ini cerita nyata lho... Terakhir Author ngamuk ya kemarin. Author masa adik sepupu Author yang terkecil rebutan andro Author gegara ada game BoBoiBoy (yang penggemara BoBoiBoy ada dua di rumah Author. Saya dan adik sepupu saya yang paling kecil) dan Dumb ways to Die yang dikiranya yang terbaru dan membuatku mengurung diri di kamar selama sejam. Eh, Kok malah curcol bais-abisan gini , ya? Udahan aja, deh.. Kalo ada kata-kata verbal (emangnya tenses apa?) yang kurang tahu bisa direview, nanti akan ditambahkan di vocab selanjutnya. Good Luck and Salute Writer...


	4. Chapter 4 : Announcement! PAB!

Me : "Balik lagi ke Prasbhara BASARA! Lagi buntu ide saya!" #pundungdisanggar

Provoseat : "Kenapa lagi?" #stress

Me : "Yang ini nggak kenapa-kenapa... Yang Ficku fandom sebelah itu, lho... Bingung banget gimana yang bagian kehajarnya..." #masihpundung

Provoseat : "Gimana kalo musuhnya nangke- PPPHH!" #dibekep

Me : "Kalo bicara jangan disini pula, baka! Apalagi yang itu mah udah diupdate duluan..." #lepasbekepan

Provoseat : "Iya, iya..." #ngambek

Me : Oke, kita balas review..."

**Sakazaki-Rikou (Kak I.Y) : Nggak tahu, Ya? Dia sering bawa senjata tajam banyak, lho dek... #dibekepmasmun **

**Masamune : #kenatacticalknife**

**Me : "MASMUN! LEPAS MBAK I**** ATAU" #ngeluarunSK9 "GUE PENGGAL LU DAN CINCANGIN LU!" #Yandiremodeon**

**Masamune : "Errr... Yaudah, deh..." #merindingdisko #lepasinbekepanKakI.Y**

**Yaudah, dilanjut aja. Sama, Dek. Saya juga kasihan, kok... (Me : "Heleh. Anda kan masih KTSP..." #kena10set) This is the 4th Chapter and Thanks for review..**

**Dissa-CHAlovers (KAProng) : "Ya Allah! Junior ada HL (******* Lovers) Disini juga ada. Terkenal sekali kau ini...**

**Me : #pundungdiselokan(?) **

**Oke, lanjut aja! OH, IYA! LUPA KITA! KITA LUPA YANG GELENG-GELENGNYA! *Caps jebol!* Motochika itu Mochi? Dan Dia emang cucok, kok... Soal perkenalan dengan jepang, Biar Real Authornya yang jawab. (Me : "Oke, Saya akan mengambil alih soal Perkenalan jepang. Soal Omeo Namae wa, Saya pakai yang versi katakana. Jika yang watashi wa, itu Kansai (jika nggak salah). Soalnya Aku sering lihat DC (yang biasanya bagian perkenalan Conan pake katakana), Jadi pake yang itu, deh... Soal yang Yoroshiku wa Onegaishimatsu, Saya hanya melalui pendengaran saja. (Saat kecil, saya sudah dilatih menganalisis melalui pengelihatan dan pendengaran. Jadi Pendengaran cukup tajam) Kalo yang bener sih menurut pendengaranku lebih ke Onegaishimastu.)**

**Thanks for review...**

**L w bunga (Rasi Bintang) : Kehabisan kata-kata sih masih mending... Kehabisan Akal? Mulai gila, ya? #ditendang Oke This is the 4th chapter and thanks for review...**

**Girl-chan (Provoseat) : SAYA SETUJU! TAPI ITU MASIH MENDINGAN DARIPADA SEMUA CHARA CSO KESINI! *Caps jebol!***

**Me : "Sejak kapan lu jadi Hetalia Fans?" #sweatdropped**

**Provoseat : "Sejak Z-Virus Outbreak menyebar!" **

**Me : #jawdropped**

**Oh... fic yang yadong itu, ya? Gerrard ngamuk GaJe tuh Entah kenapa. Jika soal Kambing itu...**

**Mathias 'n Prof. Calculus : "SIAPA YANG MANGGIL KAMBING? MINTA DIENGGAL/DIGETOK PAKE PAYUNG APA?"**

**Provoseat : "Silakan!" #dipenggal #digetok**

**Thanks for review...**

**Hyeo (Honey Sho) : Kocak, ya? Kayaknya nie reviewer gue kenal. Jangan-jangan... Yolanda, ya? #digantungdiKMberhantudiSMPAuthor Thanks for review...**

Me : Udah, kan? selamat membaca!

Disclaimed :

Warning : Awas ada Ranjau (baca : typo), OOC, gaje tothemax (mungkin), DLL!

* * *

><p>...Well, Happy Reading...<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Anoouncement! PAB!<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh... it-EEEEEEEEHHHH?" Teriak para calon Junior dengan kagetnya. Kojuurou hanya bisa facepale. Senior yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama.<p>

'_Untung kali ini nggak ada Sho-san. Kalo ada, kayaknya pembantaian yang kedua akan terjadi, nih!'_ Batin mereka jawdropped.

"Oke. ini dia barang-barangnya. Tolong dicatat." Katanya yang telah menyiapkan lobak (?) untuk dipukulkan ke calon juniornya. Setelah mendengar barang yang dibawa, yang lain pun hanya bisa sweatdropped. Gimana nggak sweatdropped kalo barangnya aja kayak gini...

Keperluan :

- Baju Pramuka

- Kaos Lapangan

- Lilin 5 buah

- Bekal

- Kembang api (?)

- Air mancur (?)

- Tenda (?)

- Terpal (?)

- Tongkat

- Selendang (?)

- Tali

- Obat Pribadi

- Lampu (?), Obor, Senter.

- DILARANG MEMBAWA SENJATA TAJAM!

Semuanya keliatan normal aja, tuh. Gak ada yang membuat sweatdropped sama sekali... (Narrator : #dilemparkepulauterpencil).

"Oke Kali ini kita sudahi dulu, Siapkan alat-alatnya dan ketemu mulai besok. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Kojuurou yang mulai membubarkan mereka untuk pulang ke rumah. Kita intip, yuk bagaimana persiapan mereka...

* * *

><p>Place : Oushuu<p>

"Yang ini dibawa... Yang ini juga... Pedang ditinggal saja... Yang ini juga dibtuhkan. Hmm... Apa lagi, ya?" Guman Masamune sambil memasukkan barang-barang yang diperlukan. Tapi, selanjutnya Dia jadi kebingungan. Apa yang membuat Dia kebingungan, ya?

"Oh, ya! Lampu (?) !" Katanya sambil menjentikkan jari kakinya (?). Ia pun mulai mencari dari kamar, ruang tamu, sampai sudut vektor (?) pun juga dicari! Dan dimanakah ketemunya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia mendapat lampunya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan cara...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PERGI KE FANDOM SEBELAH DAN PINJEM TU LAMPU BUAT PAB! MENGENASKAN SEKALI NASIB ENGKAU WAHAI MASAMUNE YANG SELALU MENDERITA! (Narrator : #kenawardance)

* * *

><p>Place : Kai<p>

Sekarang yukimura sedang mencari semua barang. Tapi, masaahnya barang yang Ia bawa adalah...

- Kulkas (?)

- AC (?)

- Dango (?)

- Kasur (?)

- Lemari (?)

- Doraemon (?)

- Halilintar (?) (Halilintar : MAKSUD DARI SEMUA INI APA, HAH! HUJAN HALILINTAR! | Narrator : #gosong)

- Meja (?)

- Kursi (?)

- Bantal (?)

- Motor (?)

- Mobil (?)

- Dan lain sebagainya. (Provoseat : "Nie anak mau kemah apa pindah?" #ditebasYukimura)

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya bisa ber-facepale ria dan berdoa Dannanya segera tidak dihajar oleh para Provost.

* * *

><p>Place : Kaga<p>

Keiji pun mulai menata barang-barangnya dengan baik. Mulai dari Tenda, Sepatu, Koin (?), Air, Bunga (?), Pohon (?), dan kawan-kawannya (?). Untungnya Keiji nggak sebodoh 'Dia'. (Narrator : #dilempartombak | Me : "perasaan bodonya sama aja, deh..." #jawdropped)

* * *

><p>Place : Abandoned Police Office<p>

"Ehm... Oke. Kita mulai rapatnya. Pertama-tama Seketaris."

"Semuanya komplit, sir."

"Oke. Bendahara?"

"Semuanya sudah clear."

"Baiklah. Seksi Kegiatan?"

"Jadwalnya telah siap."

"Bagus. Seksi Perlengkaan?"

"Semuanya siap"

"Baiklah. Provost?"

"Keamanan siap."

"Oke. Pankompur?"

"Pankompur complete."

"Baiklah. Seksi Kesehaan?"

"Clear."

"Oke. Bagaimana dengan Humas, Sudah ada yang 'RSVP'?"

"Ada. Fandom Shinobi sepertinya sibuk sekali sehingga mereka tidah bisa. Fandom sihir mungkin 'mereka' ikut. Fandom 7 hantu tidak bisa. Fandom detektif awalnya mereka ogah semua, namun gegara anak kecil Akhirnya mereka mau. Fandom negara mungkin 'mereka' ikut. Fandom tetangga ikut. Jika Fandom lama dari Belgia, 'Dia' ikut. Lalu Angkatannya Author, semuanya ikut. Serta Fandom anak vs alien, 'Mereka berdua' yang datang. Untuk Fandom Anda, yang ikut 'Mereka' berempat."

"Oh... Mereka-APA? MEREKA MAU KESINI?"

"Me-Memangnya Kenapa, Gerrard-san?"

"Pasti akan terjadi perang lagi."

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>-OMAKE Ch. 3-<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah Rapat selesai, Para Senior, Gerrard dan SB PM A15 duduk di pinggir kantor sambil makan siang. KAProng duduk disamping Author Honey. Tiba-tiba, KAProng diikat oleh Kojuurou dan diseret menuju ke lapangan, dengan keadaan hasduk telah dilepas. Disana, KAProng disiram air oleh semua orang.<p>

"AHAHAHAHA! RASAN! SALAH SENDIRI JUNIOR SENDIRI DIBERI SET!" Teriak semua Anak SB PM A15 (ex. Author Honey dan Rasi Bintang) melihat Provost mereka menderita. Provoseat pun langsung melempari KAProng dengan tepung terigu yang telah dibawanya sedari tadi dan langsung melarikan diri.

"****!" Teriak KAProng kepada Provoseat yang menggunakan nama aslinya. Seketika KAProng mendekati Author Honey yang lagi enak-enakan makan di teras. Mengetahui ada bahaya, Author Honey langsung melarikan diri menuju ke lapangan.

"Eits! Aku kan nggak ikut-ikutan..." Goda Author Honey yang memunculkan seringaiannya yang selalu Ia munculkan saat Dia main *S* di G-Net. Setelah KAProng pergi, Ia duduk kembali di tempatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, KAProng langsung mengambil pasir dan memasukannya ke baju Rasi Bintang. Rasi Bintang yang baru menyadarinya hanya bisa pasrah.

"Aku kan nggak ikut-ikutan. Kok kena juga..." Gumannya kesal. KAProng yang merasa belum puas langsung menyemprotkan air ke Author Honey yang sedang minum. Yang disemprot langsung memberikan deathglare mautnya ke pihak yang nyemprot.

"Siapa yang ngerancangin semua ini?" Tanya KAProng yang mengeluarkan aura hitam disekitarnya. Semua orang (ex. Gerrard 'n Author Honey) langsung menunjuk Gerrard dan Author Honey.

"Eh? Kita? Aku saja nggak ahu apa-apa. Yang ngusulin hal ini kan Provoseat. Kok kita yang disalahin." Elak Gerrard dengan tenaga penuh. Saat semuanya mau nunjuk Provoseat, si empu telah menghilang entah kemana.

"AMPUUUUUUUUNN!" Teriak Provoseat sambil mengeliingi lapangan. KAProng, Gerrard dan Author Honey yang menyadarinya langsung mengejar Provoseat. Sementara yang lain? Mereka langsung kabur mengetahui CSO Chara dan dua Aggota SB PM A15 sedang ngamuk mode on.

...Beberapa saat kemudian...

Sekarang Provoseat sedang pundung melihat motornya yang sekarang keadaannya kotor, helmnya yang telah dicuri, serta tasnya yang telah tercacah akibat Grim Reaper (PowerSaw). Mungkin Dia tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Kasihan Kau, Mr. Provost... (Narrator : #digetokpakesenjata)

* * *

><p>PAB Special Chapter 1 : PAB Pembukaan<p>

Oke. Minna, Hontouni Gomennassai. Saya lagi nge-blank buat nie fic karena lupa barang-barangnya PAB Oktober lalu. Jujur, saat itu saya Cuma Sekes, bukan Segit maupun Sekper. Jadi saya bingung barangnya apa saja... Dan datanya PAB saya tanya juga nggak tahu... Jadi, Saya mengetik dengan ingatan (nggak) tajam saya... #kenaBLCSlangsung

Dan OMAKE yang saya buat terinspirasi saat KAProng dikerjain pas selesai latihan formal tanggal 28 Desember yang didalangi oleh si Provo-.

Provoseat : "Bisa nggak pake nama asli saja?"

Me : "Hmph! Baiklah. Tapi, cuma chapter ini saja!"

Oke. Yang mendalangi Devi (nama asli KAProng) dikerjain itu si Fuad (nama asli Provoseat) karena dia ultah nya tanggal 26 Desember. Saat itu, Dia ngamuk sampai motornya Fuad, Elly, dan Rofyn dikotorin serta helmnya Fuad dibawa pulang sekalian! (Padahal Elly sama Rophyn nggak salah apa-apa... -.-") Dan Saya nggak tahu gimana Dia pulangnya. Kasihan banget, deh! Dan saya sama Lusi cuma nyalamin doang malah disiram juga. Walau hari itu pula saya ultah yang ke 15 tahun 11 bulan... #dihajar

Oke. Saya punya tebakan lagi. Fandom mana saja yang akan datang nanti? Udahan aja, ya... Good Luck and Salute Writer...


End file.
